Hidden Past
by solarbear
Summary: Yellow has been keeping her past hidden from her friends for years, but now that past will be a part of her again when a enemy from her dark past shows up again. Now Yellow will be reunited with some of her old friends as they unwillingly try to stop this lunatic from destroy the government. Unfortunately Yellow will have a harder time keeping her secret from the others.
1. Escape

**Hey there guys it's me Solarbear! You guys might know me from my other Pokémon stories. I'm here to say that I'm writing another one! This story is going to be better than Pokeworlds in Shambles because my writing style has improved somewhat. Trust me you won't be disappointed. Also i didn't add this because there wasn't enough room left on the summary bar, but a little warning this story contains crack parings.**

**I have absolutely no idea how this story got deleted the first time. I just posted this yesterday and then in the mourning gone. Probably something went wrong on my computer. Well let's hope it doesn't happen again. **

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Xavier Raylord sat on his bed in his jail cell awaiting the guards that would take him away. Xavier was in a man reaching his early 40's. He had neat short sky blue hair and orange eyes shining with intelligence. He was currently wearing a orange jump suit, the normal attire you see from someone who's in prison.

He was currently in Kalos's highest security prison and was waiting to be shipped to another high security prison in another region. The governments of each region spent a lot of money and energy on Xavier. The reason was simple; he had almost put the very world on its knees.

Ever since Xavier started his organization at age 20 he had been a thorn on the worlds sighed. His organization spread across every corner of the globe, it was as if it were an infection that couldn't be fought off. Xavier's schemes were that of no other team, because no one in their right mind would do it. He did things in the shadows and left no trace.

His organization had once taken 30% percent of the Kanto military's weapons and destroyed the other 60% percent of them. This gave him the chance to take almost all the money from the military budget before it dropped. He had made over 10 billion Pokedollars from that scheme and that fueled schemes that would almost completely destroy Kanto's government. Plus with the army incredibly weak and weaponless it took Kanto several years to find out who did it. Of course this was never sent to the public or Kanto would have been put completely in chaos and the region would have been the biggest laughing stock in the world.

Because of his actions many people thought Xavier was insane and that he belonged in a mental institution. They were wrong; Xavier was just smart enough to think of such plans without getting caught.

The guards finally came. Xavier gave them a grin that would have made a baby cry just looking at it. The guards were wearing green army uniforms. They carried two hand guns and one machine gun on their backs. Their helmets covered everything on their faces, but the lower part of their face. So only their necks and lower part of their face were exposed.

Xavier got up and waved his arms wildly. "Finally you come, do you know how board I was? I was having thinking of breaking out of here through the window." It was a joke of course; there was no window in Xavier's cell.

The first guard took out some handcuffs out of nowhere. "Just shut up and let me put these on your hands and feet." His voice sounded male. The prison guard cuffed Xavier with the simplest of ease. The cuffs were remote activated, so Xavier couldn't get them off unless someone pressed a button and deactivated them off.

"Hold still," said the other guard, whose voice was feminine. She placed a collar on Xavier neck. Like the cuffs it was remote activated. Plus the collar would electrocute him if he tried to escape and it had a GPS chip in it.

Xavier gave them a playful grin. "Now that was got me all dressed up, let's go. My next prison awaits me!" The guards responded to him by pushing him out of his cell and making him go to the back of the prison.

Xavier would not normally act like this, but he normally did this to freak out the guards. It was his special fun time in prison.

Xavier reached the back of the prison to see a couple dozen guards keeping an eye out for any of Xavier's subordinates or allies. He and his guards walked to a plane. It looked like a completely ordinary plane, only difference was that it had no windows, there was a high tech security system in it, and there were enough cameras in that thing that you could see every inch of the plane.

Xavier resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Really all these precautions just to make sure he didn't escape. The governments of the world tried their very best to make sure someone like Xavier didn't see the outside world again, so they made sure he had no chance or hope to escape.

Xavier would be taken to the plane then be sedated after sitting down while his guards kept guarded him as the plan went on auto pilot. Then he would be taken to a different prison and stay there for a month before repeating the process again. All of this would be done in a day, so no files could be written down. Having files could be dangerous because they could be stolen.

Before stepping onto the plane Xavier gave the warden, a big bulky man, a smile. "See you in the next six months!" The warden nearly jumped. The Kalos warden was absolutely terrified of Xavier and his smile always haunted the big man in his nightmares.

Xavier sat on his seat on the plane and was sedated by the woman. He would sleep for the rest of the trip. Of course the man wasn't going to sleep through the rest of the trip if everything went according to plan. His eyes closed and the man went to sleep.

Xavier opened his eyes instantly and looked around. There were no guards around, but the cameras were still activated. Did his plan not work? Xavier heard a little clang and saw that his cuffs and collar were off. Xavier smiled his plan was going smoothly.

He took his collar and one of his handcuffs. He walked around without making a sound. He wasn't worried about the security lasers because they were probably deactivated and the cameras were probably only showing loops. At least they should. Xavier heard voices and hid behind a seat.

"Go take your rounds," said the woman.

"Why? That moron is sleeping, he won't be waking up anytime soon," said the man.

"Just go, or we'll be in big trouble. You can guard him until we reach Sinnoh in the morning," said the woman. The guy let out a groan and went on his rounds. Xavier stayed still, the sounds of his footsteps were far.

The man's footsteps came closer and closer until he finally came into Xavier line of sight. Xavier got out of his hiding place and without warning hit the guy with his hand cuffs like nun chucks. The man staggered a little but he didn't fall, he was obviously wearing hard bullet proof clothing. But Xavier had no intention of beating the man to death. He simply attacked to take the remote control for the collar.

The man looked at his prisoner with murder in his eyes. "When did you wake up?" Xavier gave him a grin and attacked again, this time his target was the man's jaw. The man almost fell, but before he did Xavier put the collar on his neck. It activated the second it was put on.

"Now let's see if this will hurt you," Xavier said as he pressed a button. The man was instantly electrocuted. Xavier held back a laugh as he saw his captor get fried. The shocking soon ceased and the man was now smoking, but was not dead. Xavier continued to walk ahead, without making a sound.

Xavier almost laughed with pure happiness. His plan going well so far and if things went well with the other guard then he could escape to the outside world in a matter of minutes. Xavier stopped suddenly, he didn't bother turning around because he knew that the man had gotten up and pointed a gun on the back of his head.

"Don't…. move," he said in between breaths. Xavier resisted the urge to say that this was completely cliché. Seriously was this guy getting all of this from a movie? Xavier just stood still waiting for his rescuer. Xavier disappeared from the guard's sight and reappeared behind him with the female guard and her Alakazam.

Xavier grinned. "Technically I didn't move I teleported" he said.

The guard turned to face the lunatic and his bulletproof clothing was completely gone leaving him with civilian clothing. He was shot in the legs and arms and fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the holes.

"Are you okay, Boss Xavier?" the female guard asked as she took out her helmet reveling a pretty face with neck long violet hair and green eyes.

"Thank you Olivia and you too Alakazam," Xavier said. "And yes I'm fine."

Her expression softened. "That's good; the troops wouldn't want you to look your best. I mean they haven't seen you or me for the last 4 years." She turned to face the male guard. "He's still alive; you want me to finish him?"

"No, no we can't leave the body here. Plus I want him to die the most painful death possible. Where are we right now?"

"We're near the seas of Unova."

Xavier smiled. "Good, Alakazam can you use your powers to teleport this man out of the plane, and please, if you can, get rid of the blood also. I don't want any evidence of my departure showing."

The psychic type nodded his head and the body and blood all disappeared.

"There is a Sharpedo migration near these routes and when they migrate they become very famish. If he doesn't die when he hits the water the large loss of blood and Sharpedos will get him."

Olivia had some tears on her eyes. "Good to see that prison hasn't changed you." She wiped away the tears. "Xavier before we head to the underwater submarine bellow us there are some things I need to tell you about the organization."

Xavier raised his hand to make her stop. "We can talk about that when we head to the HQ. Right now I want to get to that submarine so I can eat some decent food and change my cloths."

She nodded and the three of them left the plane without a trace.

Xavier ate his steak slowly, his eyes didn't meet Olivia's, who had an ashamed look on her face. They were at the submarine heading to their new HQ location in Johto; they would reach their destination in a couple hours.

Xavier finished eating and checked his new orange suit for stains. After confirming there weren't non he looked at Olivia who had been standing like a statue.

"So," Xavier said. "Our organization has weakened?"

"Y-yes sir," Olivia said hesitantly. "Our treasury has greatly dropped and 1/3 of our soldiers have left thinking that you would never come again." She gritted her teeth angrily. She gripped a spider web mark on the shoulder of her red combat outfit. "They never deserved to wield this mark."

Xavier looked at the spider web mark on his right breast pocket. Xavier never allowed his subordinates to wear matching clothing as it would distinguish them as a group. Instead Xavier made them wear a one color outfit. These outfits had a small spider web design on them that was very hard to recognize unless your eyes were trained.

"Don't bother yourself with it my dear. I knew something like this might happen if I were captured, you shouldn't think about it too much. You were undercover in that prison for four years and Vlad has been taking care of the organization has best as he can. I couldn't ask for better soldiers."

Olivia instantly cried. Xavier treated his man fairly and with dignity. They wanted to name themselves Team X once, but Xavier told them that having a team name was dangerous and could get them spotted. Well at least that was one of the reasons. The other was that Xavier didn't want to be the leader of an organization with a ridicules name like Team X.

They reached the HQ without delay. It turned out that the new HQ was actually two basses. One was underwater, the one that controlled everything, and the other on land, the one that did the action. They had reached the underwater base, which was the closest.

Xavier barley got out of the submarine before almost getting assaulted by the temporary leader. Xavier looked at Vlad as the young 28 year old man bowed before his old boss.

"Master Xavier it's been such a long time. It's good to see your doing well. I was afraid you had lost a limb," Vlad said. His tears fell on the floor. Vlad was a very emotional man, his emotions changed considering the situation. He had silver hair and purple eyes. He wore brown combat boots, pants, and long sleeved shirt.

"Vlad pull yourself together, this Xavier after all," Olivia said as he got out of the submarine. The 25 year old and 28 year old glared at each other. The two continued to stare at each other completely ignoring the blue Arcanine that had just ran to their boss.

The Arcanine had a belt on his head. Xavier took it while petting his Pokémon fondly. "It's good to see you again my old friends. We will talk later." Xavier returned the Pokémon back into his Pokeball. "So Vlad where are our subordinates?"

The man looked at his boss happily and gestured him to follow. "This way sir, they've already heard you've escaped and they've been in the cafeteria since, waiting for a speech."

Xavier smiled. "Then let's give them one." They entered the cafeteria and roars of cheering where heard. Xavier stood up on a table and raised his hand to cease their racket. They all held their breaths waiting for the speech of the century.

"Hello my friends," Xavier yelled so everyone could hear him. "It is good to see you all again after my long imprisonment, so strong and happy. I understand that we have hit some hard times. We are no longer as powerful as we once were and we aren't as rich or numerous as we once were. In fact it has come to my attention that some of you were thinking of leaving all together."

Those who decided they would leave put their heads down in shame.

"But I forgive you; anyone would lose faith of a leader who has been gone long enough, but I hope my sudden reappearance disables such thoughts. As for the ones who have left let them be. They will come back on their own accord once I make myself known. Leave them alone if they never come back, but kill them if they decide to tell the authorities." Everyone nodded their heads, it made sense to them.

"Now during my time in prison I've created a plan that will make us the ruler of the world, a plan that will make the world weak, like a Pokémon before getting captured. We will have to regain our lost wealth, but don't worry that will be a simple task! The governments of the world will be kissing our boots soon. They will be weak and helpless before us." They started clapping a little.

"I've been informed of the outside world during my imprisonment by Olivia so I'm completely up to date about everything. I've also been hearing things about this group of children called the Dexholders; they've supposedly heard that they have destroyed some very top dark organizations. These Dexholders will not stop us; we will not be beaten by children again like Z7! Those brats will be soon destroyed! I'll make sure of it!" The roaring returned.

"Now do your best my friends! Show me that we haven't been slacking off for the last 4 years! Everyone who stands in our way will be crushed. We will rule the world. The Dexholders, governments, and especially Z7 will be destroyed! They will all die as we raze this world from the ground up!"

Everyone was now acting like wild Primeapes. Yelling and cheering, some even cried. They yelled out Xavier name as the man left to his new office. Xavier smiled to himself; things were going to get very fun, very soon.

* * *

Bio Laze was not in the best of moods. He hardly ever was, but today was making him especially angry. Xavier had escaped prison a week ago and the man was already making trouble. He had stolen 50 billion Pokedollars from some the world's most secure bank and made them all look like natural disaster or Pokémon stampedes.

Bio massaged his head; his short gray hair was ruffled as a result. He glared at his subordinates who were looking at computer screens. His sharp brown eyes stared down at their backs as if he was trying to find the perfect place to stab them.

"Have you found him yet?' he asked his deep voice making a female subordinate shiver.

"N-no sir, this man has been able to leave no trace of his surroundings, we can't find him anywhere," she said hesitantly.

Bio sighed. They were supposed to be the governments best intelligence agency, but they couldn't find one single man. This was just like how it was 4 years ago.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, how was Xavier defeated in the first place?" asked the female officer.

Bio glared at her and she continued to shiver. "Z7 did it. They were a team of spies who were trained at a young age, so young that they became fully fledged agents and formed a team. Most of them were kids and adolescents. They were able to outsmart one of the most dangerous men in the world."

"So what happened to them? They die or something?" asked a male agent with cold eyes.

"No, they retired. After defeating Xavier they left the agency saying that they did all they could do for the world."

The female looked down. "We could have really used their help now."

"Didn't you hear me, they retired. We can still ask them for help, but they won't agree to it willingly."

"So you're going to trick them?" asked the male.

"Yep, they'll probably kill me for this, but it's the only way. Team Z7 must return, even if they like it or not." With that said Bio left to make a plan to reunite the team.

* * *

"So Yellow are excited for the tournament?" Blue asked through a Pokegear to her friend Yellow.

The blond smiled even though her friend wasn't there. "Yep I'm packing right now!" As she said this Yellow put a t-shirt into a suit case.

"That's great! I can't wait to see the other compete, it's going to be epic!" Blue said. "We'll I have to pack too, see you in a couple days Yellow!" Blue hung up.

Yellow closed her Pokegear and continued to pack. She looked at her Pikachu Chuchu. "Are you exited for the tournament too Chuchu?"

The Pikachu nodded her head. Yellow giggled a little, she wasn't paying attention, but she almost packed a pair of black gloves. The left glove had the letter Z and the right glove had the number 7. Yellow realized this and put the gloves on the ground.

'I thought I got rid of these years ago,' she thought. "Chuchu take these gloves outside and destroy them." Chuchu nodded and took the gloves outside.

Yellow sat on a chair in her house. "I didn't even know I still had something like that," she said. "Well it can't be helped, even if they were my favorite gloves, but Bio said I can't keep anything from my days as a spy."

* * *

**How was that ladies and gentlemen? Was it good? I do hope you guys like it, because I'm trying really hard with this one so please review and leave some constructive criticism. I don't want to fail you guys twice.**

**Also there will be paring in this story, but as you have read in the top most of them will be unusual or crack parings. **

**Now I've got most of them figured down, but I'm not sure who Yellow should be with. Now I don't like Specialshipping much, no offence to you special shippers, but I think paring like these are too overused. So here are your options:**

**Ambershipping (Yellow and Gold) **

**Feelingshipping (Green male and Yellow)**

**You don't have to vote if you don't want to, I'll just pick one. **


	2. Reunion Part 1 (No Update till August)

**Wow last chapter was great! I think I did a really good job on it, but I'm not sure could you guys tell me if I'm doing a good job so far. Anyway I'm happy some people are reviewing, I was afraid I wouldn't get any reviews after I mentions this story would have crack parings and no Specialshipping. I'm so happy to know that you guys don't care and are willing to read this. You're the best guys!**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Bio was looking at the huge computer screen that covered the top part of the walls in the white room. Whatever his solders found in their computers would be put in the bigger screen so Bio can check what they found.

Bio smiled, which was a very rare sight because he hardly did smile. He smile was actually rather soothing and made other people smile as well. Not something you would see from a big bulky man in his mid 50's. Bio was a man of authority, his gray hair formed by age and his stone hard brown eyes showed years of deadly experience in battle. His red and blue combat suit made him more intimidating. Bio was a man you naturally wanted to impress and get approval from.

Bio was smiling because he had found a pattern to Xavier's attacks. They all seemed to be in areas that had some connection to the recently formed world tournament that would take place in a deserted island. Of course this took some serious guess work, but Bio was convinced that whatever Xavier was planning involved the tournament. The real question was what was so important about. Was it a location Xavier had chosen randomly, or did it have a huge purpose?

"Officer Bio are you sure this pattern even exists, it's possible that the tournament has nothing do with Xavier," said the male solider with cold eyes.

"Of course I'm sure; I've met that man before. Even though he likes to keep things hidden he can't help himself, but to place a grand scheme at a huge event, area, or high security facilities. Xavier will probably want to make his grand reappearance known to the world," Bio said his grin never disappearing.

It was the female agents' time to talk. "But doesn't this pattern seem a little too unusual, I mean the area that were attacked only have very little connection to the tournament. Also you did some guess work with this; Xavier may have chosen another area for his grand scheme."

"That and how are you certain this is his grand scheme? This just might be another one of his traps. He's been known to do such things," The male agent said. "There are other leads besides the tournament; those leads have much more reason to expect Xavier to be planning something in these areas."

"I'm sure, Xavier might be smart, but that man can't hide anything from me. I know all his tricks; he often targets the areas that he leaves the least clues for us to find. No this man is targeting the tournament and thankfully I've already a plan to get Z7 there," Bio said.

* * *

Xavier returned all his Pokémon back into their Pokeballs after they had played in the gardens of the second land base. Xavier had to admit that it was well made; it was hidden in the more densely vegetated areas of Johto, the area no one bordered to go to. The entire base was covered in vegetation so it looked like some kind of giant plant, which are very common in these areas. Xavier nodded his head in approval; he would have designed the base just like the way it was now. High tech security, training areas for the soldiers, a café for relaxation, and an arsenal, this place was perfect for a base that did most of the field work.

"Boss, have you enjoyed looking at the second base? I hope it has reached your expectations" said the voice of Vlad. Xavier looked at the man with a smile.

"This place has _exceeded _my expectations. This is the perfect place for training and enjoyment, a place for the soldiers to be dangerous, but also relax and stay healthy. Ingenious! You've done a great job Vlad, so what brining you here?"

Vlad smiled at the complement. "I came here tell you that our finances have returned and it seems to have increased 20% percent. Most, if not all, of the soldiers who have left have returned. Our organization has returned to its former glory."

"Perfect and all this accomplished in 12 days! Things are progressing smoothly." Xavier noticed a worried look on Vlad's face. "What is it Vlad, is there something you're not telling me?"

Vlad gulped. "Sir I have my doubts about this plan. I mean are you sure Bio will even follow the planned out trail. There is a good chance that he might not get Z7 to come to the tournament."

Xavier laughed. "That's the beauty of this, even if that idiot Bio doesn't understand the trail and doesn't bring Z7 then we can do the plan without worry. If he those bring them then we have the pleasure of bringing this world to its knees and destroying them at the same time." He gave Vlad and encouraging grin. "Don't worry Vlad things will end perfectly for us."

Vlad let out a sigh of relief, Xavier always found a way to lift his soldier's spirits.

* * *

Yellow was near the docks of Pallet Town waiting for the others so that they can go to the island of Equilibrio where the tournament would be held. Blue was next to her humming a tune as she groomed Jiggly a little. The Dexholders from Kanto to Unova had all met a couple days ago and decided to rest in Pallet Town before heading to the island together.

Yellow patiently waited for the others. She was still thinking over the gloves that she had Chuchu destroy. After seeing those gloves memories of her life in Z7 started resurfacing and Yellow started remembering each event clearly. Both good and bad. She remembered her training and meeting everyone, than she would remember dealing with Xavier's organization and her first meeting with the lunatic.

After Z7 took care of Xavier they disbanded. They were supposed to destroy everything connected to Z7 or the government. After that they went their separate ways, they connected with one another time from time, but not for very long. Yellow had been 12 when they disbanded and that was 2 months after the events in Johto.

Yellow was snapped out of her thoughts when Blue waved her arms and called out the names Red and Green. Yellow looked at the direction her friend was waving at and saw the two first generation Dexholders. She blushed a-pawn seeing them, well she blushed when she saw Red. Yellow sighed, recently she didn't know how to feel around Red anymore. Those feeling for him were changing and she didn't know into what.

"Hey guys," Red said giving off a big grin. "You excited for the tournament?"

"Of course, that why we came on time," Blue said a bit annoyed.

Red scratched the back of his head nervously and Green sighed. "Sorry about that Red forgot where he put his luggage," Green said glancing at Red with annoyance.

"Hey I said I was sorry," Red protested. "Besides I don't see any ships or the others."

"The ships are coming in a little late because there was a storm yesterday," Blue said crossing her arms. "You two really have to come in time it was so boring waiting here just the two of us."

"Blue please calm down and let's wait for the others," Yellow said trying to make Blue sit even though she was annoyed as well. They had been waiting for an hour.

"Yeah, Blue please try to calm down, I'm sorry that I was late," Red apologized.

"Pesky woman," Green said. Yellow could just feel Silver's glare of anger penetrating her body and hitting Green.

Blue noticed the red head and ran up to him to hug him, completely ignoring the other Johto Dexholder and the Unova Dexholder that accompanied them.

"Sorry we're late seniors, we couldn't find Black and senior Gold wouldn't wake up," White apologized.

"No need to apologize White, Red and Green were late as well," Yellow said. Gold and Black immediately went to talk to Red about the tournament. Both Gold and Black were competing in it and they wanted to warn Red that they were going to beat him. Blue and Silver talked to each other while Crystal and White chatted with each other. Yellow just stood there quietly not saying a word.

Eventually the Hoenn and Sinnoh juniors arrived and everybody was chatting amongst themselves. A lot more people arrived to the docks, competitors for the tournament, supporters, and spectators. In the crowd of people a scientist was walking near the edge of the docks carrying two bags that contained five boxes each, a Dusknoir was with him carrying the luggage of the man.

"Now Dusk make sure you don't lose my luggage, I don't want to search the whole dock for it, alright?" said the scientist. He was a tall thin man around the age of 20, his muddy brown eyes seemed to glow and his long emerald green spiky hair looked like it could actually pierce objects. He was wearing an unbuttoned aqua blue lab coat, a black shirt that was mostly covered with white cloth, grey pants, black dress shoes, black glass, and a unusual light blue object sticking out of his right ear.

"Of course I wouldn't lose it, but are you sure you don't want me to carry some of those boxes. They seem heavy and your luggage is really light to me," The Dusknoir said in its own language.

"No Dusknoir I don't see any Flying type Pokémon," the man said, his Dusknoir sweat dropped as a result. That little light blue object on his ears allowed the man to understand Pokémon speech. The only problem with it is that it translates everything incorrectly. So the man tells his Pokémon what the machine told him so that they could say what he told them. By doing that the man understands what his Pokémon originally wanted to say. He planned on fixing that little problem soon.

Dusknoir said something about seeing Flying type Pokémon and his trainer responded with. "Don't worry Dusknoir; you know I'm strong enough to carry these bags." Dusknoir nodded his head agreeing with his trainer. They stopped walking as the man took his luggage from his Pokémon and tried to get something. As he did that the man didn't notice a Pikachu running quickly to their direction and jumping on his head.

* * *

Yellow and Platina were listening to a story Crys was telling them about her adventure's of trying to capture a green Dragonite. Yellow held Chuchu close to her chest as Crys told them about the part of her fighting a wild Dragonair and almost getting hit by a Twister. Chuchu looked around the large dock bored, sure the story was interesting, but she was getting tired of listening to it.

Her eyes widened when she spotted a familiar looking Dusknoir. It was near a man whose face she couldn't see, but she could see his long spiky green hair. Chuchu released herself from Yellow's grip and ran to the duo, she heard their voices and there was no doubt in her mind who they were. She jumped and landed on the man's head much to his surprise.

"What the hell, why is there a Pokémon on my head?" the man said as he got Chuchu off his head. "Whose Pikachu is this?" He then gave the Pokémon a closer look. "Wait you look familiar."

"Sir, sir that's my Pikachu," Yellow said as she ran to the man. The man faced her and they both got a look of each other's faces , their eyes widened as they realized who the other was.

"Yellow is that you?" the man asked then he looked at the Pikachu he was holding. "Chuchu!"

Yellow didn't let him say anything else because she quickly hugged him. Chuchu had to squeeze her way out of the tight hug. "Eyelex, Eye it's so great to see you again, you've change so much."

"You've changed so much, but I guess it's to be expected we haven't see each other for five years," Eyelex said. The two released each other and were about to catch up on each other's lives when Platina came and interrupted the reunion.

"Excuse me senior Yellow, but um who is this man?" she asked. Yellow saw the other Dexholders staring at her strangely. Yellow blushed a little at what she had done and dragged Platina and Eyelex to the group. Their Pokémon followed while Dusknoir carried his trainer's luggage and bags.

"Everyone this is Eyelex, he's one of my oldest friends," Yellow said. The other Dexholders looked at him and then at Yellow.

Red walked up to him and raised his hand. "Nice to meet you, Eyelex. I'm Red." Eyelex looked at Red's hand and then at Red's face trying to see if this guys was a danger to his safety. Eyelex shook Red's hand, but only when he looked at Yellow's eyes for assurance. Yellow smiled, Red has such an easy way of accepting people, hopefully the other accepted Eyelex and didn't ask that many questions.

"Pleasure to meet you Red, Yellow has told me so much about you in her letters," Eyelex said.

"Yellow never mentioned you before or her other friends," Blue stated some hurt in her voice because Yellow never bothered to chair this information with her.

"I'm not that surprised, we went our separate ways some time ago. We keep in touch every now and again, but this is our first face to face meeting in years," Eyelex explained. The other Dexholders still stared at him for awhile, but immediately welcomed him to the group. Yellow let out a sigh of relief happy that she was able to avoid a very awkward explanation with her friends.

"Eyelex was brings you here?" Yellow asked.

"To go to Equilibrio like everyone else," he said.

"Are you participating in the tournament?" Sapphire asked.

"I could care less about that tournament, I'm a scientist who's going to the island for research purposes."

Yellow rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me your still on that stupid project."

"Yes Yellow I'm still on that project. I've nearly finished it, but I need to go to the research labs in Equilibrio to truly finish it. There I'll have the proper tools to finally finish my life changing research."

Yellow laughed. "I can't wait to see this blow up in your face, like the other times." Eyelex glared at her.

"Just wait Yellow I'm going to finish this project then you and the others will be apologizing to me for not believing in me."

Yellow gave him a smile. "Well I'll just have to wait, so which ship are you going on? Our is ship number 7." Eyelex laughed a little at that.

"Mine as well, we'll talk later Yellow. I think I see a flock of Pidgey coming this way. Crap the ships are coming, I better get the necessary data from them quickly." Eyelex ran after the flock with amazing speed. Dusknoir ran after him trying to catch up with him while carrying the heavy luggage and bags. Everyone, but Yellow sweat dropped at this.

Yellow giggled a little. 'He hasn't changed a bit. It's like he's still that same computer nerd I met on my first day in Z7.' She thought.

* * *

Bio was in the underground HQ in Equilibrio showing his subordinates the old base. The HQ was made by Durant so it was naturally durable, so if a Earthquake happened to start the base would be perfectly fine in contrast to a man made one.

As Bio showed his subordinates the base construction workers were renovating the old base. It had been over 30 years since the base was created and 20 years since it was last used. The technology there was incredibly old, but thankfully not much renovating was needed, all they had to do was change the computers and upgrade the security system.

Bio checked his watch, only 3 more hours before the base became fully operational again. As Bio gave the small tour he dreaded the moment that Z7 found out that Xavier had escaped. They would likely yell at him and beat him up for his stupidity and then do it all over again when he told him that he thought Xavier was here because of a hunch.

'I still have a couple more hours of life left in me before they all arrive tomorrow afternoon,' he thought sweating a little. He was the proud leader of Z7, he trained them well. Sometime he thought he trained them a little too well because they would sometimes attack him if they were annoyed, enraged, or just bored.

'I should wear some armor before meeting them,' Bio thought. His subordinates all raised eyebrows at Bio's behavior.

* * *

Yellow watched her friends play in the pool on the deck of the ship. Everyone was having fun, swimming, splashing water at each other, Gold was using Poltaro to Water Gun everyone, and their Pokémon were talking to one another or having fun with their trainers in the large pool.

Yellow wasn't in the water, she was on a lounge chair with an umbrella blocking her from the sun. Ratty was being held close to Yellow.

"You mind if I sit next to you?" asked Eyelex. Yellow gestured him to sit next to her, he quickly sat in the lounge chair and activated his laptop in under a minute. "So you're not going swimming?"

"I don't have much of a swim suit body," Yellow replied. "Why aren't you going swimming?" Eyelex laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry I was laughing at your first sentence. Really when did you become insecure of your figure? I remember you wearing clothing that showed it off now you're wearing clothing that makes me think that this girl has insecurity problems."

"Just answer the damn question. Besides you've seen me wear cloths like this before, it's what I normally wear."

"I don't swim often there I answered your question. And what do you mean? I only saw you wear those cloths once or twice before."

"Okay fine, this is clothing I wear when I'm not in Z7 alright. This is my casual outside world clothing."

Eyelex smiled and laughed. "So tell me have you've communicated with to the others lately?"

"Not really, I haven't written a letter to anyone in the last 3 months."

Eyelex sighed. "It's to be expected, none of us bother to communicate with each other as we did the first year of our retirement. It pains me to think that we have drifted apart."

Yellow put her head down sadly. "I know, I miss the fun times we used to share with each other. The seven of us having a great time training, playing, making fun of Bio. To think his order for us to eliminate everything connected to Z7 would affect our friendship."

"I know I miss everybody as well body as well, even those twins and annoying man." Eyelex typed something on his laptop and growled a little.

"What's wrong?" Yellow asked.

"I'm trying to hack into the agency's main frame," Eyelex said casually.

"You still hack in to the main frame? Why, won't you get caught?"

"Yellow I've been doing this for the last 9 years and I haven't been caught once. It's seems for the last 12 days the agency has upgraded their security. I've been hacking this thing since the beginning of the upgrade."

"That's so weird wonder why their boosting up security so much?"

Gold looked at Yellow and her friend. The two were talking while Eyelex was doing something with his laptop. He then started formulating a mischievous plan.

"Gold what are you staring at," Crys asked as she swam over to him.

"I'm thinking of doing a little prank on that Eyelex guy," Gold told her.

"What?"

Gold nodded his head. "You heard me right. I'm going to use Silver's Weavile to steal his laptop then I'm going to splash him with water while Poltaro Water Gun's him." Silver glared at Gold because he heard everything.

"You are not going to use my Pokémon for your stupid prank," Silver said to him, but it was too late. Gold was already explaining the plan to Weavile and Poltaro.

"Do you two understand the plan?" Gold asked the Pokémon. Poltaro and Weavile nodded, the later more reluctantly. Before they could put their plan in motion Eyelex's laptop glowed and disappeared. Then he was soaked along with Yellow by a blue and pink Politoed.

"Sorry we beat you to it," whispered a feminine voice in Gold's ear making him jump.

Eyelex and Yellow looked at the Politoed as it danced a little. Their eyes twitched a little.

"Hello Tad, where's Stella and Caelum?" Yellow asked the Water type. The two soaking wet friends then became instantly dry.

"We're right here Yellow," said two feminine voices. A pair of twins appeared in front of the two, both of them girls with the one on the right had a blue and pink Musharna who was holding Eyelex's laptop with its mouth. The Politoed went to the twin on the left.

Both twins had silver colored hair in ponytails and ruby colored eyes. They looked 17 and were wearing the same outfit with the left one wearing full electric blue and the right one with full purple. They were both wearing skin tight shirts with a red flower petal design, pants and shows of their respective color, and small Eevee earrings.

"I take it back, I don't miss you two," Eyelex said.

Yellow was a little more kind to them. "Hey Stella," Yellow said referring to the electric blue twin. "Great to see you again, Caelum." This one was for the purple colored twin.

* * *

**How was the first part? Was it good, bad? Please give me your reviews. Before I write the second part to this I want to say that I will take my time writing this story. So expect slow updates, but please if you respect this story and it's level of quality please wait and don't lose hope.**

**Also if you're wandering Equilibrio in Italian means balance. Stella and Caelum mean star and sky in Latin respectfully.**

**Remember keep voting, it ends the second I post the fourth chapter.**


End file.
